No Exits
by Riley2
Summary: Rachel feels guilty over Monicas death, will running away be the answer? Does everyone else blame her too? Will Ross? --Depressing--FINISHED
1. Sacrifice

--It was a great day for shopping. The day after Christmas. Monica and Rachel were out browsing all their favorite stores. Phoebe hadn't been able to come, she had a client that demanded a massage immediately.-- "Monica, hurry up!", Rachel demanded, yelling over her shoulder at Monica. "Well I could walk a little faster if you didn't make me carry all the bags!", Monica grumbled. "Hurry, if we run we can make it across the street before the light turns!", Rachel called, already running. Monica saw the car coming. Horror-struck, she dropped the bags and started running frantically towards Rachel. "Rachel, RACHEL!" She saw Rachel, almost as if in slow motion; turn to look at Monica, catch sight of the car, the look of total panic on her face. Seconds before the car would've hit Rachel, Monica pushed her out of the way. Rachel fell to the ground, and instantly sat back up, ignoring the pain in her shoulder. She couldn't see Monica, where was Monica? Rachel turned her head, again ignoring the pain, and gasped. Monica lay in a pool of her own blood, body horribly mangled. The last thing she remembered was trying to scream, but nothing came out. The scream echoed in her mind, heard only by her. Then she slipped into unconsciousness. 


	2. Escape

Disclaimer: As I forgot to say in the last chapter: NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE MINE. And now that that's cleared up..on with the story. She woke up groggily. "Rach...you're awake." She looked up to see Ross' tear streaked face looking down at her. "Ross---what happened? Why are you crying?", she asked him, confused. And then it all came back to her. She saw Monicas lifeless body again and again in her mind. "Oh Ross.." A single tear slowly slid down his cheek. "Monica?", Rachel questioned, dreading the answer. "Dead.", Ross confirmed. It was her fault. Monica had saved her. At the cost of her own life. "Oh God Ross...She jumped in front of that car to save me. It was my fault she died!" She began to sob uncontrollably. "Rachel, no one blames you. Monica jumped in front of that car because she wanted to. It was her choice." "They must all hate me. I hate me." And with that Rachel once again escaped everything into sleep. 


	3. Apologies

Disclaimer: Dont own 'em. Authors Note: Not too many people reading this....I suppose I'll finish anyway..and if you DO happen to read...please REVIEW. :) Rachel couldn't forget, not even for a moment, what she had done. And even if she did, for just a second, of course she would be painfully reminded by the gaping hole in their group that Monica used to fill. No one said anything, but Rachel knew they blamed her. And of course they would. It WAS her fault. She knew she needed to get out of there. They probably all wanted her gone anyway. She had killed Ross' sister, the love of Chandlers life, and a best friend to them all. The only way all of them could move on was with her gone. So she left. She didn't even bother to take her stuff with her. All she left was a note. Guys- I'm so sorry for everything. Love, Rach 


	4. Welcome

Disclaiming :) {{I don't own Friends or the Friends characters or anything to do with Friends.}} One Year Later. There were only four of them now: Ross, Chandler, Joey, and Phoebe. They had all pretty much gone their separate ways. They got together occasionally, but not often. It was too painful. They had resolved to at least see each other once a year, on the anniversary of Monica's death. Ross and Joey were already at the Central Perk. Phoebe came in a couple minutes late. "Where's Chandler?" she asked as soon as she came in. It was then that Gunther approached them. "Chandler asked me to give this to you", he said shortly. Phoebe took it, opened it, and read it aloud. "Sorry to do this to you. I can't live anymore without Monica. I love you guys. Chandler Bing." 


	5. Accidental Death

Disclaimer: I don't own them :) Authors Note: *Trying to Make Longer Chapters* Now there were only Ross, Phoebe, and Joey. Joey got his big break in his acting career, as we all knew eventually would happen. It was shooting in Los Angeles, and he was more than happy to escape the memories in New York. Phoebe and Ross didn't even go to see him off. He waited for three hours at the Central Perk, sort of hoping they wouldn't come in, more hoping that they would. Finally he had to leave, or he'd miss his plane. Ross was watching the news when an announcement came on about a plane crash. "Once again, Flight 541 crashed; no survivors.", the news caster repeated. "Passenger list includes: Ann Thompson, Kirk..." Ross stared at the screen, unblinking, in horrified fascination. He picked up the phone, dialing Phoebes familiar number. At least it used to be familiar. "Phoebe, turn to channel 10." "Who is this?" she replied. "Phoebe, it's Ross, not TURN TO CHANNEL 10!" "Oh my God." Note: Sorry sorry sorry, trying to make longer chapters, but its important for me to break these up. And sorry I can't seem to figure out how to make separate paragraphs and it's bugging the hell outta me. 


	6. The End

Disclaimer: I don't own Friends. Phoebe and Ross agreed to meet at Joeys funeral. Phoebe looked everywhere and couldn't find Ross. The next day Phoebe went to Ross' work to find out what had happened. His boss told her that yesterday Ross had died in a tragic work accident, right when he was preparing to leave for the funeral. One of the dinosaurs had collapsed on him. He died in the ambulance. died. She dedicated her album to Monica, Rachel, Chandler, Joey and Ross. (((((Three months later.))))) Phoebe had become famous as a singer. Her most popular song was simply titled 'Death.' It was about a girl who's best friends all The End. :( 


End file.
